1. Field of the Invention:
The invention is concerned with the comminution of hydrided reactive metals, such as zirconium, hafnium and titanium, in a non-reactive atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Comminution of hydrided reactive metals, e.g. zirconium, is ordinarily carried out in a chamber closed to the atmosphere and containing a non-reactive gas, such as argon or helium. The chamber is usually what is known as a "gloved chamber" wherein flexible impervious gloves extend through a wall of the atmospherically sealed chamber, being themselves sealed to such wall against the entry of the outside air into the sealed chamber. A workman outside the chamber can place his hands in the gloves and manipulate items within the chamber without breaking the seals.
In accordance with conventional practice, surface energy of fresh surfaces of the comminuted metal within the chamber is passivated by absorption of small amounts of oxygen and nitrogen, but the presence of even small quantities of oxygen and nitrogen in the comminuted metal is undesirable.